The present invention relates to configuration of an enterprise management application and, in particular, to configuration of such an application that includes budgetary control functionality based on RIB techniques.
“RIB” techniques are known per se. RIB is an acronym for “revenues increasing the budget.” In many financial applications, expenditure budgets of a predetermined business unit for a given period of time are based upon revenues of that business unit during that same time period. Financial management software, therefore, tracks revenues as they are realized and determine whether the revenues cause changes to an expenditure budget for an organization.
To accomplish this, financial management applications may employ RIB rules. A RIB rule represents a transform from revenue information to expenditure budget information. Within each individual RIB rule, there may be defined one or more source addresses, representing database locations of revenue items, one or more destination addresses, representing database locations of expenditure budget items, and a transform calculation, defining how expenditure budget is derived. Commonly, the transform calculation may define a transform coefficient (e.g., $1 increase in expenditure budget for every $2 in revenue), certain thresholds that must be exceeded before any increase in expenditure budget occurs (e.g., expenditure budget increased only after revenues exceed $100,000), or certain filtering conditions that occur as part of the calculation (e.g., increased expenditure budget occurs only for realized incoming payments, as opposed to customer invoices that have not been paid).
Traditionally, RIB rules have been coded manually. Complex organizations, however, may have thousands of revenue sources and thousands of budget items that are to receive budget through application of the RIB process. During deployment of financial management software, it might become necessary to write thousands of RIB rules to cover the inter-relationships between the revenue items and budget items. This is tedious.